The Things You Do To Me
by lellathellama
Summary: Based off the prompt: Blaine sweats like darren at his shows and Kurt sees it and has to stop himself from doing something stupid.


**This story changes perspectives a lot, but it's super easy to follow. The changes are after each page break. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, that's so gross."<p>

Kurt and Blaine were walking through the park Saturday morning, hand in hand, when Kurt made this statement. Blaine looked towards where Kurt was pointing, and saw a man, seemingly in his thirties, jogging through the park. Blaine didn't really understand the reason behind Kurt's disgust- the man seemed to be in good shape. VERY good shape, actually.

"..What's so gross about it?"

Kurt looked back to Blaine, his disgust plain on his face. "Seriously, Blaine? Look at the sweat pouring down his face! That's unnatural! What is he, a farm animal or something? Ugh and he must smell SO BAD and feel so slimy. It's absolutely repulsive. Thank god I don't have to deal with that problem," he finished with a smug smile.

At this, Blaine felt his face begin to heat up because okay yeah, admittedly he DID have to deal with that problem. It wasn't his fault, really. It's just that when he performed, the heat from the stage lights combined with his heavy clothing, the fact that it was summer, and his sporadic movement caused him to sweat… a little.

Okay a lot.

Luckily, Kurt hadn't known Blaine last summer, when he did gigs to make a bit of money for new strings and sheet music and such. This summer, however, is a completely different story. And as if Kurt could read his mind:

"Anyways, I'm SUPER excited about your show tonight. It's going to be so weird seeing you perform without any Warblers behind you, but I think you'll be amazing." - He leaned in for a quick kiss- "You always are."

Blaine worked quickly to regain his composure. "Aw shucks, Kurt, you're too much. I'm glad you can make it tonight, that way I'll actually have someone to sing to!" he laughed.

"Blaine Anderson I swear on the late Alexander McQueen if you point me out in the middle of the show to everybody there I will never touch you again."

"Kurt! You wound me!" Blaine mocked horror, placing his hand on his chest. "I would never do such a thing!"

"Yeah yeah whatever," Kurt scoffed. "Besides, where else would I be? I've spent every night with you this summer anyways. Only this time, I'll have to admire you from afar," he added with a smile. "I can't wait."

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat, and smiled back, making a mental note to put on as much deodorant as possible before performing today.

* * *

><p>Kurt finally managed to pull out of his driveway, silently cursing his car for refusing to start. It was Blaine's first show, and his car decided to completely stop working for him. What kind of boyfriend shows up late to his boyfriend's first gig? A horrible one, that's what kind. After driving ten minutes- all over the speed limit- Kurt finally pulled up in the parking lot of the venue. He threw his car into park, grabbed his phone and keys, and dashed into the building, towards the sound of where music was playing. Kurt recognized the tune- an original that Blaine had wrote about him (or so he claims). Kurt pushed through the entrance doors, and almost fainted.<p>

There was Blaine.

Playing his song.

Sweaty as hell.

And it was the hottest thing Kurt had ever seen.

Blaine looked up from the strings on his guitar, and his eyes immediately found Kurt's. He gave Kurt a small smirk through his singing, and Kurt reached forward and pulled out the nearest chair to him, because he needed to sit down. _Why is this so attractive? This can't be happening! I can't get a hard-on in the middle of public! I should be grossed out! _Kurt's mind was reeling. He had just mentioned to Blaine that morning how unappealing sweaty men were, and here he was, springing a boner in public because his boyfriend was drenched. Kurt crossed his legs, and remained in that position for the whole song. Blaine finished his song, and turned around to grab some more sheet music. Kurt took the opportunity to sprint to a chair closer to the stage, trying to go as unnoticed as possible. He finally reached an empty table right alongside the stage, and it took all of Kurt's willpower to keep him from jumping Blaine right then and there. If he thought that moving closer would just disgust him, he was absolutely wrong.

It only got worse.

He reassumed his crossed-leg position from before, and tried desperately to focus his mind on anything else. _Dead kitties, coffee on my Prada bag, naked Finn- damn he looks so hot up there. I can't wait to get him alone and- NO!_

It was harder than he anticipated.

* * *

><p>Blaine spent the rest of his show trying to catch Kurt's eye, but Kurt seemed intent on avoiding eye contact at all costs. Actually, other than when he switched seats, Kurt hadn't moved the whole show. <em>Oh god, what if he's disgusted? Damn it! What if he hates me now? Oh no why do I have to sweat like such a pig. <em>Blaine couldn't help but be a little pessimistic. He was being exactly what his boyfriend hated.

Once his show finished, Blaine walked off the side of the stage and into the back room that was set aside for performers. He studied himself in the reflection of the mirror for a second, disgusted at himself, before a small, timid knock at the door woke him from his reverie. He turned to find Kurt standing there.

Blaine, unsure of what to do, offered Kurt a small smile.

* * *

><p>Kurt very nearly lost it. He launched himself at Blaine from the doorway, and fisted the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. He attached their lips with a ferocity that he didn't know he possessed. The kiss was hungry, desperate, and everything Kurt wanted it to be. He pulled back for only a second, to catch his breath. "You look so fucking hot," he whispered against Blaine's face, before crashing his lips into his own again. Kurt quickly moved to bring Blaine's shirt over his head. Blaine rose his arms to stop him.<p>

"Wait, Kurt," he began, breathless. "As much as I really, _really _want to do this right now- no matter how unexpected it is- we're in public."

"Then let's get the fuck out of here because I need you. NOW."

With that, Kurt pulled blaine by his collar out towards the parking lot, into his car -_Blaine's car can wait until tomorrow, _he thought_- _and planted another hungry kiss on Blaine's lips before practically throwing Blaine against his car and attaching his lips to Blaine's neck, sucking a mark there. Before Blaine could protest, Kurt reached behind him, wrenched open the door, and pushed Blaine inside, before sprinting to the other side and hitting the gas so fast Blaine thought he actually broke the pedal.

* * *

><p>Two hours later found Kurt and Blaine cuddled up on Kurt's bed, spent and trying to recover from their activities. Kurt was curled up against Blaine's chest, his arms wound around Blaine's torso. Blaine had one arm in a steady grip around Kurt's tiny frame, and the other was running through Kurt's silky smooth brunette hair, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips.<p>

"That was… wow." Blaine commented. Kurt laughed and pressed a kiss to Blaine's bare chest. It sent shivers down Blaine's spine.

"Unexpected?" Kurt offered. "Tell me about it."

Blaine reached his fingers underneath Kurt's chin and tilted his head up gently, gazing into those glasz eyes that he just could not get enough. "I do have to ask though, what brought that on? Because… um… I'm pretty sure this morning you mentioned something about uh… sweaty guys… " he trailed off, looking expectantly at Kurt.

"Being gross and repulsing?" Kurt finished. "Yeah I did." He reached up and kissed Blaine's cheek before whispering in his ear, "you must be the exception." He pulled back to look at Blaine, and he was never more glad that he did. Blaine's face had lit up brighter than the sun. His eyes were glowing and his smile was contagious- Kurt soon found his own face stretching into a grin, before outright laughing. "What?"

"You really mean that?" he asked with such a hope in his voice that Kurt couldn't help but lean his forehead against Blaine's, laughing lightly once more.

"What, that you being a sweaty beast really turns me on? Of course," he breathed against Blaine's lips. Blaine's reaction was immediate. His hands reached up to grasp either side of Kurt's face, and pulled him in for a passionate and loving kiss, one that Kurt quickly returned.

"I love you so much, Kurt Hummel," Blaine whispered, his face still shining.

"I love you too, you adorable little forest animal," Kurt laughed back, wondering how he ever got so lucky to meet someone like Blaine.


End file.
